Elemental
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Rin runs to the place where she feels most comfortable while in a dire situation.


**A/N: This had been in the Unfinished Sess/Kag thing that I posted 2 years ago and looking back at it now, I've realized that it could be a one-shot. So I'm doing it that way.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

It's been a year since the well closed on her, leaving her on the side of the Feudal Era. She had not minded that at first but then she started to feel trapped. Kagome didn't know what to do except to run. She's been alone for six months and avoided her friends when she started to feel them around her.

Kagome had been keeping a secret from everyone; she had the ability to control the elements. She was currently sitting in a cave watching the rain, pondering if she had made the right choice. In her heart, she felt that she did; in her mind, she felt she didn't, mostly because she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She aimed her hand at the fire. It burst to life, lighting up the cave with an orange hue to it. She felt its warmth coat her in gentle blanket of heat. It was pouring down hard now; she blamed that on her mind. If she was sad; nature answered her normally within moments. If she was angered, trees would combust at random. She would always rebuild the tree after it happened but it allowed her anger to be released.

There was a moment of pure peace before something or someone came crashing into her cave. She took a stance, a fire bow appearing out of nothing as she aimed at what stumbled in. She gasped when she saw who it was, the bow disappearing as fast as it appeared as she ran over to the figure. "Rin!" she called, dropping down to her noting her kimono was battered up. It was almost like she was running from someone that tried to hurt her.

She growled at that thought before looking to the opening of the cave, listening for any sounds that seemed to be following Rin. Sure enough, there were a few men wondering where the hell the wench went. Kagome made a cross in the air with her hands, the cross lighting up in the air. It aimed itself at the opening of the cave. "Invisible," she said, shielding her eyes at the bright light but knew her spell worked. From the inside, it looked like she was staring out of a window.

Kagome placed her hand on Rin, who flinched and tried to crawl away. Kagome's face softened before turning angry; where was Sesshomaru? Did something bad happen to him or better yet, to Rin? She knew that Rin would never ever abandon him so she came to the conclusion that they got separated. Perhaps Rin got kidnapped and he was looking for her? She shook her head as she sat in a kneeling position. "Rin," she called to the child again; this time more softly.

Rin was terrified—that much Kagome knew. She honestly didn't blame her either. She would have been very much afraid if she was in the same position that Rin was in. Rin was trembling, waving her small fragile arms around to push things away from her person. She rested her arms over her head in protection as Kagome's heart went out to her distress. "My Rin." She tried to get her attention; she was patient with her. The second Rin looked up to her, Kagome started to cry.

The child's face was bruised, bloody, and swollen. Kagome came to the startling conclusion that someone had beaten her; badly. The storm outside picked up as Kagome's anger for whoever did this. It seemed like forever but Rin seemed to recognize her and for that she was grateful. Rin, on unsteady arms and legs, crawled over to Kagome before launching herself at the older woman. Rin knew that she would protect her.

Kagome allowed the child to hug her and then more quietly to herself whispered a spell to sooth the child. If there was one thing she knew, she would get her revenge. If there was another thing she knew, it was that she would do whatever it takes to heal Rin. She ran her fingers through the messy brown hair, noting the knots.

Her hands glowed a soft blue, hovering over the places where Rin was hurt and healed her wounds. As she took care of her, she noticed that she a lot worst then she thought. If Rin had not found the cave that she was in, she would be dead. Kagome gently called forth her powers as leaves, that formed out of nothing but air, fell around her. The leaves created a bed so that Kagome could place Rin down on it.

Her hearing heard three things. The first one was of the men that she heard earlier. They were closer and judging by their screams—which brought her to her second thing she heard, meant that someone had found them. Pity; she was looking forward in killing them herself when she knew that Rin was healed. And lastly, she felt an enormous demon aura and it was familiar.

She turned her attention back to Rin, sitting beside her. Rin was more important right now than trying to figure out where she had felt that aura before.

Kagome placed her hand on Rin's forehead; it was burning up. She wondered if Rin had been running in the rain nonstop. Well, if one's life was in danger, one would run nonstop too. She used her hand as a cloth, letting her hand glow blue, cooling her head off. Since she no longer had her yellow pack, she relied on her powers to get her through everything. She allowed her right hand to flow with water, cleaning off the dried and new blood off her face and legs.

She stripped Rin of her kimono and going on autopilot as she cleaned her wounds. She heard someone walk into her cave before whirling around. She let her face fall into surprise. Sesshomaru was standing near the fire with a look of wicked pleasure with a hint of worry mixed in. She didn't mind that he had gotten through her barrier; he was strong after all. Plus, she wasn't trying to keep out Rin's companions out; just the disgusting humans.

Rin made a noise in the back of her throat, a noise of pain as Kagome went back to her. She hushed her, cupping her face. Her face wasn't swollen anymore; a small sigh of relief escaped her lips. She placed both hands on her chest; both glowing red as she tried to figure out what was wrong. All the while, trying to ignore the stare that was aimed her from behind. Rin had damage to her lungs. Kagome pushed her power into the child, demanding them to heal her and when it worked, she collapsed. She hadn't used that much power in a long time.

As soon as she managed to get her breath back, she turned back to Sesshomaru, nodding to him in welcome. She got up and walked over to the fire; it was dying again. She flicked her wrist at it this time; the flame roared back to life. She noticed Sesshomaru's eyes flicker to the fire before going to stare at her hands. She was too tired to understand the gesture; he was silently asking her something.

"What happened to Rin?" It was a good question; one she was sure that he would not answer her. He raised an eyebrow to her as she sighed. Of course he wouldn't answer her; he was above her. She didn't ask anything after that as she knew he would rather remain silent then talk to her. So it was a bit of a surprise when he responded.

"She was... kidnapped." Kagome was right after all. She hated being right in this sense. The fact that it happened to Rin, hurt ten times worse. Rin was the happiest person she knew around here and for something like that to happen to her. It must have crushed part of her soul; Kagome knew it crushed part of hers.

Kagome didn't say anything back. What was she supposed to say back to that aside from sorry? She bent her head down to stare at her hands in her lap, holding back tears. She felt the fire wrap around her, trying to calm her and comfort for in the process.

x

A flash of lightning admitted the cave, giving Sesshomaru an excellent view at the deadly beauty. He may be a man of few words but he even he would admit that she was something. He knew this woman. Her aura and the way that she handled Rin; it made him question himself. He tried to understand her aura; it was familiar yet not. From the way that she handled those elements, he guessed that she was a traveling healer.

He barely moved his head around to look around the cave. She didn't seem to have any sort of equipment here to indicate that she was just that; a healer. Yet, at the same time, it threw him off at the holy powers that he felt when she had placed her hands on Rin's chest. She was priestess. Sesshomaru only knew of one priestess that was a good one; one that he has not seen in a year.

Was this her? He couldn't remember the words his brother had said to him six moons ago. He had gone to see him; asking him why Rin was not in the village anymore. His brother had a pained look on him when he was asked. Sesshomaru was informed that the village was attacked a couple weeks ago and they took the children only.

He was outraged. He knew he said words to his brother in his rage; something about him being a disgrace. He didn't think that anymore but he was extremely mad and refused to apologize.

It was only until last night that he caught whiff of Rin's scent; it smelled like many men. He had flown in the direction of Rin, noting the castle before heading south. Rin was far and was being chased by guards; men. Men that would die by his claws.

He mentally shook those thoughts as his gaze finally settled off the woman and on to Rin. He could tell that the woman had healed her; healed her completely. She didn't smell of blood anymore or those men and now that he could smell her, she was still pure. It pleased him that nothing that severe had happened to his light.

Sesshomaru watched the woman from the other side of the fire. The fire itself seemed to have a mind of its own. It was wrapping itself around the woman as if it was trying to calm her down. In all of his time alive, he had never met someone that was on good terms with fire. He knew that there had to be some that could control it but it was rare.

"Rin is as good as new for whenever you want to leave," the woman told him. Sesshomaru wasn't about to just leave this woman, not after she had healed Rin. He was in debt to her and he would pay it off. "I do suggest that she sleep the night though." He silently agreed; he imagined that Rin had been running for hours on end. It didn't settle well in the pit of his stomach knowing that he couldn't protect Rin.

He didn't give an indication that he had heard her nor did she ask and continue speaking. While he was thankful that she healed his ward, another problem made itself clear. Why wasn't she with his brother? Was she lost? Did she not know how to get back to the half breed? He hated to admit to himself but he was curious about the backstory and about her.

Rin had moaned in her sleep as his head snapped up to see. He neither felt nor heard the woman move. He narrowed his eyes; she was quiet and very light on her feet apparently. She was making something; he couldn't honestly see all that clear in this cave. The woman placed something against Rin's mouth, allowing her to drink. She moved Rin, cradling her to her chest before leaning against the cave wall. Sesshomaru observed her as she closed her eyes and thought that it would be quick if he killed her. She seemed oblivious to the things around her but no, there was something around both women. He sniffed around the cave; there was something—something invisible there. Interesting.

"How did you find her?" her voice was soft and airy; her eyes were open. He remembered that her eyes would always betray her when she held emotions. Right now, she was sad and was longing for something. Sesshomaru briefly wondered what she was waiting for; he didn't voice this. She was watching him with a look of wonder.

"Her scent," he replied as he turned his head to the mouth of the cave. It was still pouring outside and didn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon. He would simply have to wait until morning.

"I see." The cave was once again quiet before, "You killed those humans." If he didn't know any better, she sounded pleased. "Sad that you got to them first." Oh, she wanted the kill. That he understood all too well; on more than one occasion, he's had someone take his kill away from him.

x

When the first rays of light indicted that it was morning; Kagome blinked at the light coming into the cave. She looked around, noticing that Sesshomaru was still in the place that she remembered. She glanced down to the bundle in her lap and smiled. Rin was curled in her lap, making herself look very small. Kagome gently stoked her hair, causing Rin to yawn before looking up to her in shock. "K-Kagome?"

"Hello my dear," she said softly as she noted Sesshomaru's head turn in their direction. "How are you feeling?" Rin simply stared at the woman she was sitting on. She placed her small hands on Kagome's face as if to test if Kagome as real. Kagome's smile widened.

"I-I feel better. I—what happened?" Rin inquired, looking around the cave. When her eyes landed on her lord, she gave a surprised yelp before flying over to him. She wrapped her arms around as Kagome watched him tense up. And then he did something Kagome never thought he'd do; he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've missed you!" Kagome wondered if she should leave.

"Tell me what happened," he asked her as Kagome cleaned up the makeshift bed. She dusted herself off and nodded to him before trying to leave. "You are not to go anywhere, miko." Kagome froze, eyes widened; he remembered who she was? Rin looked between the two of them and voiced her opinion as well, agreeing with Sesshomaru that she shouldn't go anywhere. Kagome placed herself on the edge of the cave, waiting for them to finish talking.

Rin took a moment, trying to gather her thoughts before answering, "After being taken from Kaede, I was thrown into place, in some castle miles away. I wasn't given much food or water and was beaten when I did something wrong. It wasn't until last night when most of the guards had gone to sleep that I fled. Then the guards came after me but I didn't stop running—I knew that they would catch me if I did. I ran to the place where I felt safe and I guess I ran into Kagome…?" Kagome sniffled at hearing that she was beaten. Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened as Rin tilted her head. "Kagome, you saved me?"

"I did; there was no way that I would let you die," she said, tearing flowing down her face as Rin out of the hold she was in and ran to Kagome, hugging her.

"Thank you for everything," Rin mumbled into her clothing as Kagome patted her on the back. "Are you coming with us? There has to be something that we can thank you with."

Kagome gave a teary smile before shaking her head. "Nonsense, I don't need payment. I would have done whatever it takes even if you were my own daughter. Knowing that you're okay is payment enough." She stood up, patted Rin on the head and tried again to walk away. What she missed was Rin giving her lord a look before the two of them went after her.

"Kagome! Please," Rin begged as Kagome halted her walking. Kagome didn't turn around, waiting for Rin to continue. "This is the first time that I'm seeing you in a year; surely there is something that can be done. I miss you—I never see you in Kaede's village anymore." Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold in another wave of tears. "Please let us in." She fell to the ground.

The tree branches blew harshly as the wind picked up. The trees to the sides of them, aimed their branches around Kagome in some type of barrier. Sesshomaru was amazed at that; in all his life, he's never seen something like this. What was she? "Please… I haven't been around anyone for months. I'm a danger to you."

"You are not! You're Kagome; just Kagome."

How long had she waited for someone to say that to her? There was always someone that said that she looked so much like Kikyo; she didn't see it though. Always being compared to someone else was her life or used to be her life. "Rin, listen. I—"

"Please don't leave." The way that she was begging almost made Kagome stop what she was doing and allowed the small child to convince her. But she had been hurt and it hurts to be around people for too long nowadays. "You're my Kagome, please." She needed to leave.

"I'll see you around."

"No!"

"Miko." Sesshomaru walked calmly over to the branches that were protecting its master before standing in front of her. She was broken—that much he could see. Being able to care for someone like Rin, had brought her real self to the surface; in only for a short while. "I can offer you solidarity." He watched her emotions run through her eyes. "You have done something that I find admirable. It would bring me honor if you accept."

Kagome stared at the ground in awe. Was he serious? Nature was telling her that she didn't need to worry anymore; that there was someone that could help her heal. It wasn't telling her that it was Sesshomaru, was it? No, that wouldn't make sense. She pondered for a moment before she felt the leaves around her recede back to their original spot. The ground under her, hummed, encouraging her to accept his offer. Could she really accept it freely?

The moment that she looked up to his face, she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. All she could do was nod as he offered her his hand. She gazed at it before slowly placing her hand in his.

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


End file.
